The Power
by DJKitten07
Summary: When Peepers gets a little showy with something new, will Hater like the change?


The Power

When Peepers gains some of Hater's powers, he gets a bit too showy with his livid boss.

Chapter One: The Mirror

"Do you think he'll be okay?" "I don't know; there is an unknown radiation in his x-ray." Peepers heard the nurses and doctors murmur by his bed. "Mph...My head hurts. What's this about radiation?" The nurses and doctors jolted hearing him, and a nurse said, "What radiation? What are you talking about? There's no radiation in your x-Ray! That's just silly!" A nurse next to her face palmed, and shook her head. "What's wrong with me!?" Peepers shouted. He barely remembered what happened after he got in trouble with Hater yesterday. Or was it yesterday? Was he in a coma? Finally, the doctor bravely stood up, a said to Peepers, "Yesterday, Hater was so mad with you, he zapped you with at least 7,000 volts of energy. You fell unconscious and were taken to the infirmary. We gave you a few x-rays, and found a strange blob here." He pointed to a green spot on Peepers chest on the x-ray. Peepers cringed at looking at the x-ray."If you think that's the worst part..." The doctor handed Peepers a hand mirror. Peepers grabbed it weakly. He turned it slowly while closing his eye. He opened his eye and gasped! He fainted dropping the mirror. It shattered into millions of pieces. The doctor sighed, and picked up the mirror.. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" He said to Peepers as if he was awake.

Chapter Two: The Oddball

"Do we need to put him down?" "Maybe Hater could put him in the torture room! I always wanted to see pip-squeak with a bucket of lava." When Peepers woke up again, he didn't care about what the doctors were saying about didn't care that his side hurt, he bolted out of the room into his bedroom, and put a

padlock on it. He started to have trouble breathing. He didn't think getting zapped by Hater would be a serious as this. He looked at his personal mirror on the wall. He was shocked again. He knew most watchdogs were the same (the exception being Wesley and Moose) and that he was shorter, and his voice was squeaky, but did he really need to be even more of an oddball? He stared at the mirror again. Thoughts were running through his head: "I hate this!" yelled one. "All the watchdogs will make fun of me!" "It looks horrible!" Then, one voice in that little brain of his, said: "You know. Maybe this isn't so bad. It's kinda neat!". Hope. It was hope. He looked at the mirror, with a little more pride, and whispered, "You know Peepers, a green eye color ain't so bad!"

Chapter Three: The Blast

"Sir! It's time to prepare the watchdogs!" Shouted a watchdog at Peeper's door. "Jeez! I'm coming! I'm coming!" He slid on his helmet, shoes, and gloves. He looked at himself. He knew the watchdogs would be shocked. He knew they would make fun of him. He knew they would call him an oddball. But he also knew, that he was special. He was an oddball. He was shocking. He was a laughing stock. He smiled to himself as he walked out his door. He knew the ship so well, he could close his eye and walk up to the stage. When he got up there, all of the watchdogs were there. He opened his eye, and got a few weirded-out looks. Not bad. Not bad. He began to explain the plan for today. "Alright! Today we are going to planet Chanex to blow it up. We need your help watchdogs! Wander and Sylvia are on the planet, and we need them prisoners. If you don't know what they look like by now, here's a picture." A picture of Wander and Sylvia popped up on the screen. YOUR goal is to get THESE fugitives. Got it?" All of the minions nodded. "Okay then, quiz time. We will get? "Them." All the watchdogs said in unison. "Good job."He pointed to the picture "Their names are-" BZZOOOM! A loud, green blast was seen next to Peepers. All the watchdogs screamed in terror. Peepers looked around in panic. "Hater I'm sorry! Did I say the wrong thing?" He paused. There was no Lord Hater in the room. All the watchdogs looked at Peepers with looked behind him. There was a hole the size of a tree next to him. He didn't know what just wasn't Hater, or a watchdog, or a laser. Could it have been- A new cadet stood up and timidly asked, "Were you always able to blast stuff with your hand?"

Chapter Four: The Force Field

"So what did I do to you?" Lord Hater asked Peepers. "I don't know! I guess you blasted me so hard, I got SUPERPOWERS!" He yelled saying the last word, but instantly regretted it when Lord Hater gave him a scowl. "I think you're lying." Lord Hater challenged. "Really now!" An insulted Peepers squeaked. Peepers hands glowed with powerful energy, as he rose from the ground. He blasted a nearby watchdog delivering lunch, a vase, and another watchdog, delivering the toasted watchdog to the infirmary. "But-Bu-But how? I can't even lift myself up!" Lord Hater stumbled to say that. "Guess the younger get the better!" Peepers teased. "Why you little!-" Hater lunged at him. Peepers put up a mini force field and deflected Hater. "Got force field?" Quoted Peepers. "HEY! That's MY line!" Shouted a very angry Hater. "So what is this energy called?" Questioned Peepers. "Dark energy" Mumbled Hater. "Alright then, bye!" Peepers started to walk out, until he popped back, with a smirk, and said, "Oh yeah, thank you for the powers!" Lord Hater was so livid with him, he shot a blast of dark energy at Peepers. He started to walk off, only to have the same beam bounce back in Hater's eye. "GOT FORCEFIELD?" Peepers shouted.

Chapter Five: The Marching

LATER THAT DAY ON CHANEX:

The watchdogs flooded the area, and made everyone leave their home. The citizens were flown to a prison, to be locked up, and later tortured. Wander and Sylvia looked around at what was happening. "Well that's just terrible!" Wander said. "Wander! Look out!" Shouted Sylvia. About 50 watchdogs were charging towards him, and 100 towards Sylvia. "SYLVIA!" Wander's cries were drowned in the watchdogs crowd carrying him. He looked around at the watchdogs carrying him. "Hate's great! Best Villain!" That's all they would say. "Excuse me sir;Wander asked one of the watchdogs; where are we going? "Hater's ship fugitive!" The watchdog replied. "Wow! Did Peepers plan this all! He is so smart!" Wander said with his usual cheeriness. The watchdog sent Wander a sour look, and mumbled, "Oh that freak... he blew up a hole in the ship this morning! He's crazy!" Wander, curiously asked, "Did he accidentally shoot a ray gun or something?" "No! Crazier! It's hard to explain. At first, his eye color was green! Isn't that weird? Then, he pointed at a picture of you-" Y'all have a picture of me! You're so nice!" "Let me finish! He pointed, and his hand turned green, and KABOOM! He blew a hole in your picture!" "Wow! Sounds cool!" Wander said mesmerized. "Oh you have no idea..." The watchdog moaned. "Now move on, time to get on!" He shoved Wander on the tongue of the ship, and it rolled up, locking him in.

Chapter Six: The Weakness

"Alright, I've had you do this job before, and you failed every time. You have never gotten Wander in captivity. EVER. But I will let you try." Lord Hater said. "You'll let me try again!?" Peepers squealed with excitement. "Yes. But you'll probably fail like usual... What are you DOING?!" Lord Hater saw Peepers squatting on the floor with hands on his head. "Are you crying?" Lord Hater questioned. Peepers shot up from the floor, and hovered at least 10 feet in the air. His whole eyeball turned green, and beams shot from his hands. "Are you trying to kill me?" Hater said very worried. All of the sudden, Peepers spoke: "Done" "What do you mean do-" Hater looked up, and saw a Wander in an energy bubble. After years, Hater trying to catch him, always failed, but his second-in-command, just caught him in at least twelve seconds! Hater got extremely jealous. "I-I-I want him asleep!" Hater commanded. Peepers made a tranquilizer dart out of energy, and hit Wander's caboose spot-on. He then fell asleep. "Done" Peepers echoed. "I meant awake! Whoops! Silly me!" Hater sarcastically shot dark energy at Wander, and he seemed to reverse in time, and woke up. "Done" Peepers echoed."How can you do that, you little pip-squeak... Errr... I mean, good job." "Thank you Lord Hater!" Peepers immediately snapped out of green eyeball mode. "That's IT!" Lord Hater shouted. "What's it?" Peepers asked. "Nothing! I just want to try something Peepers." "Okay! Go ahead sir!" Lord Hater walked up to Peepers, and said: "You are horrible at your job." Silence rang through the room. Peepers began to tear up. Wh-wh-what? Sir?!" He then grew angered, and his whole eye turned green again, and was about to blast him, until Hater said: "Peepers, you are very advanced, and highly skilled." Peepers paused, and he relaxed. His eye turned normal again, except for the iris. "Really sir?" Peepers asked with joy. Lord Hater figured it out! Flattery is Peepers enemy! He hated complimenting his watchdogs, but alas, this was a situation he needed to. "Hey-ummm-uh-... You are cool." Lord Hater murmured to Peepers. "Aww! Really?" Peepers replied while blushing (or whatever your eye does when it blushes.)The green on the iris, started to fade away. "You're a nice watchdog." "Really? I don't know what to say!" The green was almost gone. "You are-are-you're-..."Lord Hater couldn't finish the sentence. "Yes?" Peepers said with curiosity. "Youarethebestwatchdogintheentirearmy." Lord Hater said with his amazing speed with words. Hater winced, and looked back at the eyeball. Peepers eye started to tear up. "Hater! I-I-I think you're the best boss!" He gave Hater a big hug. "May I join?" Peepers and Hater turned around to get the biggest surprise.

Chapter Seven: The Hug

The little orange traveler joined the big hug. "Well, gotta find Sylvia! Later Hater!" Wander orbbled out of the ship. Hater stared viscously at Peepers. "Uh...Sir?" Peepers managed to squeak. "PEEPERS!" Peepers tried to run from his boss, but his little legs couldn't take him fast enough; Hater zapped him very ferociously, every zap, was another jolt of pain. Peepers was screaming in pain, until it went silent. Hater stopped. He looked at his second-in-command. He just toasted his favorite watchdog. He looked around, and called, "Can we have...like a nurse or something?" A little watchdog in a nurse hat came up, and carried an unconscious Peepers in a cot. Hater looked at the nurse carry him out. "I'm sorry Peepers..."

I am very sorry the chapters are short again, but as I said last time, that's how this gal rolls. Let me know if I made any mistakes. (^_') taking suggestions! But the only requirements are:

-Must be CLEAN

-Must be about koopalings or WOY

-Must be amazing! (That means you can send anything!)

Over and out my little Wandering Koopalings!


End file.
